mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-41.207.29.223-20150227125828/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150228040413
I am not saying that Fumiya isn't capable of more magic, but things like defensive barriers are hard and a Yotsuba weakness. Interference strenght can counter some magic but not physical things like bullets unless it is coupled with some type of other magic like movement. Heedless of any hostile fire, Ichijou Masaki "advanced" while disdaining to rely on any cover. Nor was Eighth High just standing there helplessly as they continuously unleashed magic on Masaki's position. Even the attacker who was advancing on Third High's position from the shadows of the boulders was pouring on the fire. Even so. Masaki's pace faltered not. The rocky fragments hurtled by Move-Type Magic were thrown away by even stronger Move-Type Magic. Weight-Type and Oscillation-Type Magic fired at him were nullified by a wide area interference barrier that extended in a one meter radius around him. As if mocking the "pointless gestures", Masaki's pace was slow and leisurely. "......'Armor of Interference', eh. Move-Type Wide Area Interference should be the Juumonji Family's specialty." Leo and Mikihiko were both struck speechless by this overpowering might. On the other hand, Tatsuya was the master of himself as he praised Masaki's strengths. "To be able to freely wield this type of magic without breathing raggedly likely requires more than a large capacity within the magic calculation area. Looks like he's very adept at 'cyclical breathing'. I guess that should be called innate talent." When continuously using the same magic, cyclical breathing referred to the space between when one magic ends and the next one begins. The less overlap between the first and second magic, the less stress was placed on the Magician. Magicians who excelled in shortening the dead time between the two were known as "adept at cyclical breathing". Miyuki was also a Magician "adept at cyclical breathing", but in Tatsuya's eyes, Masaki possessed a talent that rivaled Miyuki's. Tatsuya compares him directly to Miyuki and he repeatedly mentions Masaki's innate talent in volume 15 especially his high casting speed that was enough to stop Ghostwalker. I highly doubt Fumiya can beat his interference armor. Also, using AoE barriers is very difficult, it is a Juumonji clan specialty but Masaki was able to use one (of course it's not like Phalanx and subpar to Juumonji) and Tatsuya was very impressed that Masaki can manage to do this. Again, not sure why everyone likes to downgrade Masaki when even Tatsuya constantly praises him and his abilities. Fumiya gets praise too for his abilities but his abilities are more about stealth and he works a lot in conjuction with his sister Ayako as a team in missions. Don't get me wrong, I really really like the Kurobas one of my favorites but I have to give the edge to Masaki, he's very good at adapting to the situation too granted an overreaction was costly in Monolith Code. I still think that Masaki's biggest threat in Monolith Code is himself, meaning the ability to weaken his own power to the confines of the rules. The other players don't seem to have this issue. Minoru would need to as well maybe since he likes to go all out but I don't think he'll be participating as a combatant rather as a rival engineer instead.